


Make you high

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji loves so many parts of Luffy and he enjoys having a part that was all his. A part of Luffy he could show things to. Most of what Luffy knows Sanji showed him but Luffy will always do his own thing. It's what makes him Luffy.





	Make you high

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a more Sanji in charge vibe and I got this instead... so that needs more work lol

Luffy made him honest. Luffy did a lot of things to him but the most important thing for Sanji was that Luffy made him honest. He pulled everything out of him. By everything above and below there was no one Luffy and there never would be another idiot like Luffy. But Sanji loved him anyway.

God above he loved his idiot captain. He smiled at the boy that he had told to wait on the bed. They had the inn room to themselves it was nothing to ask for a little alone time with his captain. The rest of the crew knew about them. Some had opted to stay on the Sunny while they docked but some wanted to take advantage of the town while they could.

Where they were, that was no real concern to Sanji right now. Right now his focus was on having Luffy to himself and what they could do. What they would do, he had been craving some alone time from his teasing beast of a Captain. He had some stress to relieve and Luffy was wonderfully close. Deliciously close.

The towel was low on his hips, he felt warm from the bath. Bathing was not the only thing he had done while in there. He had stretched himself, gotten himself ready. When he was with Luffy he hated things that slowed him down.

Besides, he loved Luffy adored the little shit but he was fucking impatient sometimes. He did not want to hurt Sanji but he still did not seem to understand that having full sex took time and preparation. In the beginning Sanji had thought it lucky how much fun Luffy found it to fuck him on his fingers.

The way he would fuck him with one then two, turn it to three and rub Sanji’s prostate until he became a mess. Having that be fun for Luffy had been good in the beginning. The more time they took to stretch and ready Sanji for Luffy’s insanely big cock all the better.

But if it was easy, something was wrong of course. Luffy liked fucking him more than anything else and while he got the need for preparation when he got to three fingers he wanted to put the rest in. he wanted to shove his cock in and that would always be a no. three fingers were not enough prep. Hell even after all this time taking Luffy’s cock in his ass was a fucking challenge.

It was a shame that the kid could fuck. It right damn shame that Sanji had gotten addicted to how good Luffy could fuck him over. Gotten addicting to the way Luffy felt inside him, it was a good thing that he could keep Luffy mostly in check.

Once he did not start attacking Sanji’s weak points that was. Sanji crossed over to the dresser and removed a smoke and his lighter. He watched Luffy srawled on the bed waiting for him as he lit it. He was all for trying some things different but he was all prepared and he had stress to get rid of.

He had missed Luffy. He allowed the towel to drop as he crossed to where Luffy was sprawled and watching. He would have looked cute if it were not for the erection poking his towel out. Well, he still looked cute but his eyes were hungry.

“Hey.” Sanji said as he blew out a plume of smoke. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Why couldn’t I come in again?” Luffy asked as he sat up. his towel pooled in his lap still covered his cock. “I could have helped you.” That would have ended with Sanji getting fucked or blown against the tiles. Not a bad idea but not what he was looking for currently.

“Waiting is good for you.” Sanji ignored as Luffy made grabby fingers towards him and climbed onto the bed. He took another drag and blew it out as he got closer to Luffy as he sat on the dark blue sheets. “This is a real shitty place isn’t it?”

“Nami said it was the perfect price.” Luffy laughed. “Not as if you reallu care about sleeping here. We’ve slept in worst places.” His hands reached out to touch Sanji’s thighs as he knelt and Luffy sat. “The ground, streets. We’re living it up with the Sunny for now though but we don’t care about shit like that in the end. We’re pirates aren’t we?”

This fucking captain of his. Sanji stifled a smile before he reached for Luffy’s towel. Luffy let him drag it off and he flung it off the bed to the floor. He straddled Luffy carefully sat in his lap and tilted his head up even while Luffy wrapped his arms around him to support him. He took a long drag and instead of blowing it away he tilted Luffy up further before he sealed his lips to his.

Luffy’s started noise was kind of funny as they kissed. Sanji had only done this once before, back when they had been edging around the something between them. A night on the merry, Luffy had been annoying and Sanji had given in and kissed him. Blew smoke in his mouth before he beat a hasty retreat.

No spluttering like that day though. Instead Luffy kissed him back. The way that Sanji had taught him while one his hands slid down Sanji’s back and then lower.

His curious fingers teased Sanji and when one slid inside him Sanji was forced to break the kiss. He moaned softly before he gasped at the way Luffy teased him. He glanced down in time to see Luffy carefully blow the smoke towards the ceiling. The happy look in his eyes made Sanji dip his head again so he could kiss him.

He kept one hand away from them. Still holding the smoke careful and away from their bodies. But he kissed Luffy with everything that he could. Moved against his body as he sat in his lap. His cock was hard and leaking against Luffy’s stomach but all he could do was pour his want and hunger into the kiss.

When two fingers became four inside him he pulled back with a wet gasp from the kiss. Luffy was panting but so was Sanji. Sanji used his free hand to snake down and under him. Luffy’s cock was so large and hot. He indulged himself for a few strokes. Listened to Luffy’s groan as precum covered his fingers. It was so slick in his hand.

He had to shift over Luffy’s lap properly in order to press him against his slickened prepared hole. Had to kneel up and press against Luffy properly. Had to push Luffy back a bit so that Sanji could angle him better. Both of them were caught up in it, Sanji had a light sweat covering his body as he pressed Luffy against his rim. There was a bit of resistance even with all that prep. There always was.

He bit his lip as he pressed and Luffy began to slide in. fuck he was thick, he stilled and caught his breath but the brat under him decided to lift his hips and slowly drag Sanji down.

Even as he groaned low he was mentally swearing up a storm as Luffy’s ridiculously thick cock spread him open. Sanji released his hold on Luffy and instead focused on breathing, that switched to the smoke in his hand and he switched it up taking long drags as he waited out his body. When he was relaxed enough, Luffy visibly relaxed as well. “So good.” Luffy whispered. “It’s always like this.”

“You’re fucking big as always.” Sanji sighed as he smoked. “What a brat like you needs with such a big cock.” He slowly rolled his hips and took Luffy deeper. Not all the way but he slid in a good portion further and Sanji tilted his head back as he fought the shudder. “I don’t even know.” He finished. “But fuck it’s good.” He admitted.

“But you like it.” Luffy slowly moved. Each movement causing his cock to stroke over Sanji’s prostate lightly. “I like it and you love it. Besides Sanji, not much I can do about my dick.” His captain laughed. “It is how it is so you have to deal with it.”

“Fucking brat.” Sanji took a long drag before he shifted to match Luffy’s rhythm. He caught Luffy’s chin and tilted him up so he could kiss him again. Blow the smoke down his lungs as his cock slowly drove him insane.

Sanji had been prepared, he had been stretched. He was stretched and all lubed up but Luffy’s cock was so damn thick. His breath kept hitching with every drag over his prostate. Luffy’s hands were wandering all over his body. Touching when Sanji loved to be touched. Teasing the way that Sanji had taught him to do.

He was in love with Luffy but his cock got some of Sanji’s affections too. He braced a hand on Luffy’s chest to push him back so he could take over. Pushed him down as he rose up and rode him. A slow rhythm that dragged things out but drove them both insane. There was no way they could cum like this. It would take ages but the feeling of Luffy sliding inside him and back out again before he was in so deep, that feeling drove him breathless.

With Sanji not kissing him, Luffy found other ways to occupy himself. he was following Sanji’s lead and letting Sanji be on top. Letting him ride with almost no interference. The hand jerking his cock slowly in a tight grip was interference. The mouth sliding down to suck at his throat was all Luffy unable to just take anything.

When Luffy left his throat to begin sucking and playing with his nipples Sanji pushed him down hard flat. It shoved Luffy deep inside him. Made both of them cry out at the sensation, Sanji clenched down hard at the feeling and had to give himself a few seconds to relax enough in order to sit back up properly.

It was no trouble to brace himself properly so he could ride Luffy. A rhythm that gave them the best of the feeling. Fucking Luffy, taking his cock to the base over and over again. His thick cock driving him closer and closer to completion.

Just watching Luffy was not enough. He took a deep drag and bent so that he hovered over Luffy. He opened for him, accepted everything even as Luffy’s hands clenched on his hips and he met Sanji with his own deep rhythm. Stroking and hitting all the right spots.

Sanji clenched down hard and slowed his movements as he panted and came on top of Luffy. His cum spurted and got both his and Luffy’s stomachs wet. That was not what mattered though. The Luffy that kept moving, shoved Sanji upright and held onto him as he sought to cum. That was what mattered.

When Luffy came he held Sanji tightly and shuddered in his arms and mouthed at his neck. Sanji’s arms were limp as he panted and waited it out in small shudders.

“Sanji.” Luffy hoarsely whispered when he raised his head.

Sanji brought his smoke up for inspection with a weak hand before he took a last drag and stumped out the light in the sheet. Fuck a deposit. He leaned down and kissed Luffy again as they slowly eased down and to their sides. It was not very often that they had this.

They were pirates after all, Luffy was his captain after all. Sanji had this part of him though. He valued and protected this part of him, this was all Sanji’s. when Luffy pulled away from the kiss to blow away the smoke Sanji kissed him again as Luffy softened inside him. All wet and needy, pouring all his honest emotions into it. Luffy made him honest. Who knew when they would have a moment like this again with the life they lived. Still as pirates they had to do what they could. They needed to clean up, they would be sticky later but all Sanji wanted to do was kiss Luffy until they fell asleep and he knew that Luffy would let him. Let him and clean him up after. His captain was a strange but good man. Even if people did not see the man in the boy.

 


End file.
